Sengoku Love Story
by Chiera
Summary: She couldn't turn her back on a lost little girl, even though her offer to help would cause her to be tangled with a powerful clan.
1. Far from Home

**Note:** Sooo... I was going to write a drabble but when the plot hit me I realised this kind of setting was way too much fun and then I got all these _ideas_ and my god how can I have been in this fandom for over 10 years and never even consider an AU where everyone is human but STILL in Sengoku era?! And so here we are.

Updates will be sporadic, and this hasn't been beta-read, so consider yourself warned. Hope you will enjoy the ride nonetheless!

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Far from Home**

"This will teach you to steal food you filthy brat!"

Rin flinched, squeezing her eyes shut – but the hit she was cowering from never landed.

After a long second her eyes hesitantly fluttered open. Rin blinked.

A young woman stood by the angry villager, her slender hand firmly wrapped around his wrist to halt his strike.

Rin stared at her in awe, noting the long bow slung over her shoulder, admiring the rich red of her hakama that signalled she was a Shinto priestess.

The woman's eyes flickered to Rin – their colour a rich blue that had Rin gasping in surprise – and turned to address the aggrieved villager.

"I will pay for the food she has taken. Will that suffice?"

The man yanked free from the priestess' grip and scowled at her. But he did not dare to raise his hand against a miko.

"Aye." He voice was still sullen, but he accepted the few copper coins from the miko. His hand curled possessively around the coins and he hurried off, leaving Rin alone with her saviour.

The priestess offered Rin a smile. "There now, the food is yours. Go ahead and eat, before it grows cold."

Rin clutched at the dumplings she'd stuffed into the sleeve of her tattered kimono.

"Thank you, lady priestess."

The miko's smile brightened. "You are welcome, little one. I am glad to have been of help."

She turned to leave.

Rin lunged forward, her desperate fingers catching the wide sleeve of the miko's pristine kimono.

The woman halted, glanced at Rin over her shoulder.

"What is it?" Her tone of voice was kind and her blue eyes glimmered with curiosity.

Rin licked her lips and lowered her gaze. Her fingers trembled as she let go of the priestess' sleeve, hoping she hadn't left any stains on the fabric.

"I… I do not want to burden you, when you've already been kind, and you must have your duties to see to–"

"Speak, child," the priestess cut in gently. "What ails you?"

"I've lost my way," Rin blurted out.

The priestess pursed her lips. "Come with me," she said, sounding a little concerned.

Rin nodded quickly, and followed the priestess as they walked out of the village and further down the road.

They stopped at a quiet spot by the roadside, near a copse of trees. The priestess walked towards the trees and sat on the grass in the shade, patting the ground next to her.

Rin obediently sat down next to her, her knees carefully drawn together, her back straight.

"I am Kagome," the priestess introduced herself. "What is your name?"

"Rin," she replied.

"Tell me, Rin, how you came to lose your way."

"We went to visit a shrine to offer prayers. And we were on our way back home but I got tired of sitting in the stupid palanquin so I sneaked out when we stopped to rest. There was this big lake near the road and I went to inspect it and was distracted and they –"

Rin swallowed. "They left without me. And I did not know where I was or how to get home… I continued along the road until I reached the village and I was so hungry…"

"You did well, following the road," Kagome assured her. "Go on, eat your dumplings."

Rin nodded and ate, studying the priestess out of a corner of her eye.

Kagome was watching her as well; her gaze lingered at Rin's battered bare feet, the state of her checkered kimono.

Rin flushed, fighting an urge to squirm. She hadn't given much thought to her appearance before, but from the pondering look in Kagome's eyes she realised how dirty and dishevelled she was.

Rin's face fell. Her father would be so shamed. That villager had probably mistaken her for a street urchin.

"Are you still hungry?" Kagome asked.

"No." Rin shook her head. "Thank you for the food."

"I want to aid you, Rin. It is not safe for a young girl like you to travel alone."

"I would be most grateful," Rin said, her hands digging into her kimono. "But I could not keep you from your duties, lady priestess."

"Just Kagome, please." She smiled. "And I am a wandering miko. Seeing you home safely falls into my duties, surely."

Rin looked down, her hair falling to curtain her face.

"I would like to go home. I would like it very much," she confessed in a small voice.

Kagome placed her hand on her shoulder, gave it a gentle squeeze. "Then we shall do that. What is your clan's name?"

Rin hesitated for just a moment. She was young, but these were turbulent times, and though she herself was well protected, she knew terrible things were happening all around; alliances turning sour, clans warring against other clans, even using women and children as hostages.

But she could not believe Kagome would use her or threaten her clan.

She met those kind blue eyes and squared her shoulders.

"Nishikawa," Rin replied. "I belong to the Nishikawa clan."

Kagome's eyebrows rose, but she didn't appear otherwise surprised.

"The same Nishikawa clan who rule over the Izumo province?"

Rin nodded. "The daimyou is my grandfather."

"Your clan's castle is in Yonago, correct?"

"It is."

"Then we had better start walking, Rin-hime. We have a fair way to go still."

Relief flooded Rin. She beamed up at Kagome. "Thank you."

"You can thank me when you are safe at the Nishikawa castle." Kagome rose, offered her hand to pull Rin up.

Rin twined her fingers around hers and got to her feet.

Kagome looked at her, a thoughtful frown creasing her brow. "We had best follow the road. Will you be all right walking barefoot?"

"Yes," Rin replied, squeezing the priestess' hand.

Kagome glanced at her, offered an encouraging smile. "Onwards to Yonago, then!"

Rin smiled back and held onto the miko's hand as the two of them started their long walk home.


	2. Obliged

It would have been easy to assume that a young daughter of a prominent and politically significant clan was pampered or spoiled rotten. Such an assumption would've also been foolish, as Nishikawa Rin was a sweet girl.

Even after walking for hours, she hadn't voiced a simple complaint.

Yet, it must've been hard for the girl, even if Kagome had made sure that they'd taken plenty of short breaks.

It was clear that Rin-hime was not used to roughing it; the poor thing was walking barefoot, and her energy was starting to wane.

Both of which had Kagome worried.

They wouldn't be able to reach Yonago today.

She gazed up at the blue sky, and squinted.

In fact... They would need to start looking for a safe place to make camp soon. The sun would be setting before long and the darkness would settle quickly.

She slanted a glance at the girl.

"How are you holding up, Rin-hime?"

"I am doing well," she replied politely, mustered the energy to flash one of her wide smiles.

"You are doing very well," Kagome told her, her voice warm and encouraging. "We do not have to go much further. We will have to stop for the night soon."

Rin-hime looked around, at the road stretching ahead, the rice fields and copses of trees flanking it on either side.

"Are we going to have to sleep out here?"

"I think so. But do not worry, it will be like an adventure."

Kagome smiled at her, determined to maintain a cheerful outlook for the sake of the child.

Rin-hime's answer was both hesitant and brave; she smiled back, then took Kagome's hand in hers, her small fingers squeezing tight as she held on.

Kagome squeezed her hand back, and hoped that helped to ease the girl's mind, if even a little.

* * *

They heard the riders before they saw their approach, the thunder of hooves echoing in the quiet evening. There had been very little traffic along the road all day, so seeing a whole group riding towards them jolted Kagome.

She tugged at Rin-hime's hand, pulled her to the side of the road so they could stand there and wait for the riders to pass.

They seemed to be in a great hurry. Kagome could barely register what she'd seen before they'd thundered past; a group of soldiers, a banner carried high and flapping in the wind.

And then, the riders halted abruptly, and turned.

Kagome noticed the crest on that banner the very second that Rin-hime tore free from her grasp and rushed forward, shouting "father!"

Kagome clasped her hands, and watched Rin-hime run towards the warrior in the lead, who slid down from his saddle and turned to meet the girl.

What a relief, Kagome thought, as Rin-hime hugged her father's legs, pressed her face into the sturdy hakama.

The girl would get to go home with her father, and would not have to weather the night in the wild after all.

Kagome studied Rin-hime's father, as he began to sternly admonish her in a deep, quiet voice.

Her curiosity stirred. This was the son of the daimyou who governed the whole of Izumo province, who'd managed to keep a firm hand of his holdings even in this age of conflict.

Tall. Commanding. Perfectly at ease in his armour. Every inch a warrior, this one.

Then, he lifted his gaze, and his eyes locked with hers.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. His eyes were a deep gold and _piercing_ , stabbed right through her.

Then, the sound of her name jolted Kagome out of her thoughts.

And she saw Rin-hime beaming at her.

Kagome shifted her weight, lowered her gaze as she remembered her place, bowed deferentially.

She heard the brisk footsteps, watched the western-style shoes enter her line of vision.

"Lift your head," he spoke, the voice a clear command.

She raised her head and squared her shoulders – but kept her gaze down, both out of respect, and because she wasn't sure if she was ready yet, to meet those fierce golden eyes again.

"Does my daughter speak truthfully? Did you aid her?"

"What little I could, my lord," Kagome replied. "Had you not found us, I would have done my best to deliver her to you, safe and sound."

"Why? What were you hoping to gain by helping my daughter?"

Kagome's fist balled as her temper flared.

"Nothing, my lord," she told him, her voice flat. "I was just doing my duty."

"Hnn."

He cast a final, sweeping glance at her, before turning back to his daughter and his men.

"Prepare for the ride back to Yonago. We shall leave as soon as the horses are rested."

He tossed her a look over his shoulder.

"You shall be accompanying us."

Kagome blinked, took a second to gather her thoughts.

"Surely there is no need for that, my lord. You have found your daughter and can take her home."

"And you expect me to leave you here, by the side of the road as the night is falling around us?" His voice carried a slight tremble, the only sign of the anger simmering underneath his disinterested exterior.

"I do not know you, miko, nor your motives, but you looked after my daughter. Therefore, I am in you debt."

"There is no debt, my lord, not on my part," Kagome insisted, her cheeks flushing.

"At the least, allow me to offer you accommodations for the night."

Kagome wanted to refuse. As far as she was concerned, since Rin-hime was reunited with her father, her part was done.

Perhaps he sensed her reluctance, as he added: "Please, I do not wish to explain to Rin why I treated her benefactor so poorly."

Unable to back down from the challenge, Kagome swallowed her sigh, bowed her head once again, forced the words out.

"I would be honoured to accompany you, my lord. Your offer of accommodations is most generous."

He nodded curtly, and walked away.


	3. Return

The journey back home to Nishikawa castle was worlds apart from the hectic ride down the very same road earlier that day.

Back then, Sesshoumaru had been leading his men on a frenzied hunt with a single objective: to find his missing daughter.

Rin was his only child, and Sesshoumaru himself was the sole heir of the Nishikawa clan. If something bad were to happen to her, especially if she fell into wrong hands and was taken hostage by a rivalling clan, it would be disastrous for Nishikawa.

So it was an immense relief to have found her safe and sound – although the wandering miko had been a surprise.

In fact, as they rode along the road at a steady but unhurried pace in the early darkness of the night, most of Sesshoumaru's thoughts revolved around the miko just behind him, sharing a saddle with his senior retainer Jaken.

The reason for his preoccupation with the miko was simple: Sesshoumaru wasn't sure what to make of her.

She had been polite and deferential enough, but had also been most insistent that she had rendered her aid to Rin out of the goodness of her heart. She'd told him she did not hold him to any debt though honour demanded she ought to be compensated for her assistance.

And her agreement to travel with them to spend the night in Yonago had come at utmost reluctance.

Sesshoumaru was also wary of what his mother's reaction was going to be when he returned to Nishikawa castle with a wandering miko in tow. Or his father's, the honourable daimyou's, reaction for that matter…

A young woman travelling alone placed herself into a significant danger in this unsettled age. Besides, everybody knew that the miko forced into the life on the road would on occasion have to resort to less honourable means of earning their living.

Although, since the miko had not taken advantage of his debt to her and asked for monetary compensating for helping Rin, her financial situation was likely to be sound.

Then again… Sesshoumaru frowned. Someone as attractive as her would have no difficulty in finding lonely men willing to pay for her services.

For some reason, that thought unsettled Sesshoumaru.

Suddenly, he was curious about her; who was this miko Kagome and where had she come from? Judging by the manner of her speech, she wasn't native of this region.

What had driven her onto the road? The usual story of a shrine she'd been attached to going bankrupt, when the ruling lords poured all their resources into their armies so they might get the upper hand against one another?

Perhaps he could try to find out her story, if he somehow managed to convince the miko to extend her stay.

Or perhaps Rin might persuade her. Sesshoumaru glanced down at his daughter, comforted by her small warm weight leaning against him as she slept soundly in the circle of his arms.

The _ri_ flew by, as Sesshoumaru and his men made their way towards Yonago while the night around them deepened.

Finally, they caught sight of the town, its flickering lanterns a beacon of light in the distance.

Sesshoumaru sought out the lanterns burning halfway up the hill of Mt Iiyama, flanking the main gate of the Nishikawa castle.

They followed the road and rode through Yonago, then travelled along the river towards the castle.

Towards home.

A rush of pride filed Sesshoumaru, as they reached the foot of Mt Iiyama. The sight of Nishikawa castle always coaxed that reaction out of him.

Sesshoumaru's father had been younger than Sesshoumaru was now when he'd become the lord of the Nishikawa clan and the daimyou of the Izumo province.

The first thing he had done was to start expanding the fortifications on Mt Iiyama. The palace itself had remained largely untouched, but the outer wall and turrets had been renovated, a moat had been dug on the east side and along the north wall – the south and west side already protected, bordered by the river and the lake.

Finally, an inner keep had been constructed; a three-storey castle tower on the very top of the hill, overlooking the lake on one side and the town of Yonago on the other.

All that, his father had accomplished. Sometimes, Sesshoumaru wondered how he would measure up, once he would become the daimyou.

The gates opened for them. Hollered greetings met them as they rode inside the walls.

Sesshoumaru gathered Rin to his chest. She stirred a little, when get got off the saddle, but did not wake.

A stableman bowed to him and lead his horse towards the stables.

Jaken appeared at Sesshoumaru's side. The miko stood beside him, her gaze politely lowered.

The show of good manners both pleased and irritated Sesshoumaru.

He remembered the brief moment when their eyes had met. The deep blue of her eyes had been as fascinating as it had been startling, and a part of him wished she would look at him directly, so he might see that display of blue again up close, instead of the shadowed glimpses from under her dark lashes.

"You must be tired," Sesshoumaru spoke, addressing the miko. "You may retire. Jaken, see to our guest's comfort."

The miko inclined her head and Jaken bowed, murmuring his assent.

Sesshoumaru turned and walked towards the palace. He was met at the door by Kaede, the old woman who had once been his wife's closest attendant, and who now saw to his daughter.

"Welcome back, young lord," Kaede wished him, then extended her arms.

Sesshoumaru passed his sleeping daughter over to Kaede, and told her to take care of her.

Kaede nodded, and walked away with Rin.

Sesshoumaru contemplated going to see his father to inform him they had found Rin and returned safely, but weariness washed over him. Surely, someone else could apprise his father of their return.

Giving in to the exhaustion, Sesshoumaru retired to his own quarters.


	4. Misstep

Kagome was shown into a room illuminated by a single floor lantern, set near a _futon_ that had already been laid out.

"Is there anything you might require, miko-sama?" the retainer who had been assigned to look after her asked, hovering in the doorway. "Refreshments, mayhaps? A change of clothes?"

Kagome's first instinct was to politely decline, but then… why not take advantage of Nishikawa's hospitality, just this once.

"I would like a simple underkimono to change into, and some water to wash myself and my clothes, if that is not too much trouble."

"Not at all," the retainer reassured her, bowing. "A maid will come by to fetch your clothes and wash them for you."

He left before Kagome had time to protest. She sank onto the _tatami_ floor, the arguments dropping away.

It had been a long, eventful day and she was exhausted. Why not let the maid do the washing for her? For a clan of this size, there must be a legion of servants and her miko robes would be but a drop in the ocean of laundry.

The maid arrived shortly, bringing her the underkimono, a wash rag and pail of water. Then, she waited out in the corridor while Kagome changed out of her clothes.

Clad in the underkimono, Kagome went to hand her clothes to the maid, who accepted them with a polite bow and hurried away.

Kagome slid the door shut and turned to face the room again.

A whole room, all for herself. When was the last time she had enjoyed such a luxury? Sleeping in a palace, not on the side of the road, or in an inn, or a hut of hospitable peasants.

Kagome's lips quirked as she dipped the wash cloth in the warm water.

Odd, how quickly one adjusted to her circumstances.

Meticulously, Kagome wiped the dust of the road from her skin. What she really longed for was a nice long soak… Luckily, Yonago was a fair-sized town. Perhaps she could pay a visit to a public bathhouse before she continued on.

After all, the mandate was that she wander for two years, helping those in need.

Finished with her washing, Kagome slipped under the warm quilt, and eased herself onto the _futon_ with a content sigh.

* * *

Kagome woke up early after a fitful night of sleep. Despite her good mood last night when she had gone to bed, unaccustomed to her current surroundings she hadn't managed to get as much rest as she would have wished.

No matter, she thought to herself, staring up at the ceiling. She'd be on her way today.

Briefly, she wondered if she'd meet Rin-hime's father again before she left. A part of her was eager to see him one last time, as he somehow fascinated her. But another part dreaded the mere thought. He was so authoritative, and had already strong-armed her into a corner once.

Kagome sat up on her futon, as the _shouji_ door slid open.

The maid sitting in the doorway hastened into a deep bow.

"Pardon me, honoured guest, I did not mean to wake you or startle you."

"It is all right," she told her, running a hand through her hair. "I was already awake."

"I came to return your clothes, honoured guest."

The maid entered, and left the carefully folded pile of clothes by the door.

"Thank you," Kagome said, with a small smile.

"Would you like your breakfast to be served here, honoured guest?"

"Ah, sure. Thank you so much."

The maid bowed and left.

Kagome changed into her familiar miko uniform, and felt instantly better as she finished tying her red _hakama_ in place.

When the maid returned, Kagome was sitting by her _futon_ , waiting. She frowned, when she noticed there was no breakfast tray.

"Honoured guest," the maid said, bowing her head, "Lady Nishikawa wishes to extend an invitation to join her for breakfast."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat.

Lady Nishikawa? Was the maid referring to Rin-hime's mother? Meeting the lady of the house was much more than Kagome had bargained for.

Yet, there was no way for her to refuse the invitation without offending her hosts, so she gritted her teeth and inclined her head.

"Very well," she agreed, her shoulders slumping.

Kagome followed the maid down the corridors and was finally escorted into a room decorated sparsely but with obvious elegance.

The woman sitting inside, resplendent in the silken embroidered _uchikake_ she wore, made Kagome stop short.

Her hair was pale. Before Kagome had enough sense to lower her gaze, she caught a glimpse of piercing golden eyes.

Not Rin-hime's mother, surely. This had to be her grandmother, as her colouring so closely resembled that of Rin-hime's father.

Perhaps it was a genetic quirk, to have such queerly pale hair, such startling eyes.

"Come in, miko. Please, have a seat." Lady Nishikawa spoke with a soft voice and eloquent enunciation, though neither made the words any less of a command.

Kagome swallowed, walked over to the breakfast tray laid out for her, and sat down.

"I heard you were the one who found our Rin. For that, you have my gratitude."

"I am glad I could be of assistance, my lady," Kagome told her. Her nervous gaze skittered around the room, and landed on a scroll on the wall.

She stopped to admire the bold brushstrokes.

Lady Nishikawa smiled and turned to follow her gaze.

"It is impressive, is it not?"

"It is exquisite," Kagome replied truthfully.

"A gift from my lord husband," Lady Nishikawa said. "He is most skilled calligrapher."

"A handsome gift, my lady. And a very fitting one, given the poem he chose. I always found this one particularly romantic, as I prefer to interpret it alluding to a couple growing old together."

And the moment the words were out of her mouth, as Lady Nishikawa's full attention snapped to her, that sharp golden gaze pinning her down, Kagome knew she had said too much.


	5. Seeds

Otsuki's eyes flashed as she leaned forward. Silence reigned heavy in the room, while she took the measure of the miko sitting across from her, hands clenched in her lap as if to hide their slight trembling.

Assuming she had served at a shrine before becoming a wandering miko, it was not too surprising to learn that she was literate.

That she was so familiar with the poem written out in the scroll by Seishirou-sama's hand was, however, most astounding.

Any education she may have received at a shrine should've focused on her role as a miko – such as knowing the various Shinto deities, and the mythology of the ones her shrine in particular would be dedicated to, learning the steps to the ritualistic dances and learning to perform all the rites by heart.

Surely knowing the various poems in the _Hyakunin Isshu_ collection was in no way relevant to the duties of a shrine maiden.

And yet, this wandering miko with her carefully polite, well-mannered speech, had known the poem well enough to offer her interpretation of it.

How curious.

Even more curious was the miko's apparent nervousness, which had significantly increased the very moment after she'd spoken.

"What a lovely interpretation," Otsuki spoke at last, and turned to glance at the scroll. "One can only hope my lord husband had something similar in mind as he was choosing this poem."

The miko bit her lip and bowed her head. "As you say, my lady."

"I detect eastern influences in the pattern of your speech," Otsuki observed.

"I hail from the Musashi province," the miko admitted.

"Indeed? You are far from home, then. How fortunate for us that your journey has brought you here."

"Very fortunate indeed," she replied, staring down at her hands.

"What is your name, miko?" Otsuki asked.

"Kagome, my lady."

"Well, Kagome, you have the most pleasing manner."

"Thank you, my lady, it is kind of you to think so," Kagome murmured.

"Am I correct to suspect you have had the benefit of an extensive education?"

The tense silence returned, and the miko's hands twitched in her lap.

"I am not sure if I would call it extensive, my lady," she replied at last. "But I have had the privilege of education."

"Marvellous." Otsuki's smile was a sharp flash of teeth. "I would further assume you have seen and experienced a fair deal during your travels?"

Kagome's voice was cautious now, as she made her answer. "I would say that is a valid assumption."

"And how do you find our dear Rin?"

"Rin-hime is a very agreeable girl. Despite the distressing circumstances of our meeting, she was most brave," Kagome said.

"I am delighted you think so, she is a lovely child." Otsuki paused, then gestured at Kagome's breakfast tray. "Our breakfast grows cold. Please, help yourself."

"Thank you, my lady."

Kagome waited until Otsuki started eating. Then, the miko concentrated fully on her meal.

Otsuki's gaze, however, never strayed from her guest.

The more she observed her, the more the miko pleased her. Even though Kagome was clearly unnerved in her presence, she held herself well. Her speech belied the sophistication of an educated mind, and both her manners and phrases were most courteous. Her countenance was pleasing to the eye – indeed, the miko was quite fair.

Otsuki raised a tea cup to her lips and took a slow sip.

By the time they finished their breakfast and the miko begged to be dismissed, Otsukï had made up her mind.

She watched Kagome leave, then called to a servant.

"I would like you to suggest to Kaede that Rin might wish to show our guest the gardens," Otsuki told her attendant.

"Right away, my lady."

"I also want you to find my son and tell him he is expected."

The servant bowed and left while another came in to collect the breakfast trays.

Otsuki waited, like a patient spider weaving her web.

Luckily, she did not have to wait long; Sesshoumaru arrived promptly, as was his habit.

"Mother," he greeted as he walked in.

"Dear son," she returned with a welcoming smile. "Come, sit."

He obliged, and took a seat on the spot Kagome had recently vacated.

"I hope you have been well."

"I have, thank you. I hear your trip was more eventful than usual."

Sesshoumaru's neutral expression turned grim. "It was. The next time I have a need to take Rin along with me, Kaede will have to accompany us."

"Thankfully Rin did not come to any harm," Otsuki said.

"For that, we have the miko to thank," Sesshoumaru replied.

"That we do," Otsuki agreed, watching her son closely. "She seems a most peculiar woman, does she not?"

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru huffed. "She was very reluctant to accept my offer of accommodations and attempted to reassure me there was no debt of gratitude to be paid for helping Rin."

"How kind and modest that she expected no reward for the aid she rendered."

"I heard you had invited her to join you for breakfast."

Had he now? Had he inquired after her when waking up this morning, perchance?

"I did, and I was most pleased by her company. She has such agreeable manners. From her speech, I believe her educated as well."

"The more I learn of her, the more curious she appears," Sesshoumaru murmured, shaking his head.

"Tell me, how did Rin find her?"

"Rin seemed very fond of her. I can only believe she cared for my daughter with gentleness."

After that, Otsuki let the conversation veer to more mundane topics. Her mind, however, was further resolved.

Therefore, before she let Sesshoumaru leave, she spoke up one last time, hoping to plant the seed.

"Rin should begin her education soon. We shall need to find a suitable teacher."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "As you say, mother. I will look into it."

"Splendid."

Otsuki smiled.

If her hopes were to bear fruit, the miko Kagome would not be leaving Yonago any time soon.


	6. Diversion

Kagome slumped in relief as soon as she was safely back in her room, the sliding doors firmly shut. The breakfast had been nerve-racking. Even though she'd only slipped up once, that seemed to have been more than enough. Lady Nishikawa had been frighteningly shrewd. The kind of questions she had asked, Kagome was sure she'd had some sort of an ulterior motive… But as to what that was, Kagome couldn't even begin to guess.

First Rin-hime's father. Now her grandmother. The Nishikawa clan appeared to be made of intimidating people.

But then, given these troubled times, Kagome supposed a certain level of intimidation was required of the samurai families high class enough to be a ruling clan. Certainly, that would deter their rivals and opponents.

At least she would be back on the road soon. Nice as it was to sleep in a big luxurious room of her own and be pampered by the servants, it would be a relief to leave the Nishikawa clan behind.

A sudden shuffle of footsteps outside her door interrupted Kagome's thought.

Sure enough, soon enough a polite voice followed the first sound.

"Miko-sama?"

"Come in," Kagome bid with a small sigh.

The door was slid open, and to Kagome's surprise, Rin-hime flitted into the room.

"Kagome-san!" The girl cried in a greeting and beamed at her, before primly sitting down on the _tatami_. "I hope you slept well."

Kagome remembered her manners and offered Rin-hime a bow. "I did, thank you for your concern."

She looked at the girl, and a smile rose to her lips, unbidden. Dressed as Rin-hime was, in a fine _kosode_ , she looked every inch the samurai lady she was.

"Your dress becomes you, Rin-hime."

"Thank you! Kaede picked it for me." Rin-hime glanced back at the older woman sitting in the doorway.

Kagome acknowledged the attendant with a brief nod.

"Are you leaving soon?" Rin-hime asked, looking earnestly at Kagome.

"Ah, I had not decided yet." Although she'd been eager to leave just moments ago, the touch of trepidation in Rin-hime's voice echoed the stab of dismay in Kagome's chest. No matter how she felt about the Nishikawa as a whole, parting with Rin-hime would be difficult.

"If you still have time, do you want to come to the gardens with me?"

Kagome could not deny those hopeful eyes, so she nodded in acquiescence.

"I would be delighted."

Rin-hime's smile was big and bright, and Kagome couldn't help smiling back.

Thus, to please the young girl and to have a few more moments in the pleasure of her company, Kagome left the safety of her room behind and followed Rin-hime out to the sunshine.

"The gardens are my favourite place," the girl gushed, as she showed Kagome around the splendour of the structured garden planted by the side of the mansion. There was even a narrow pond and a red arched bridge to cross it with.

"It is very lovely," Kagome commented.

"Kaede says I can pick what flowers they will plant next year," Rin confessed.

"That sounds like an exciting opportunity," Kagome said, glancing back at the woman in question, who trailed after their steps at a discreet distance.

After the fright Rin-hime had given them all, the Nishikawa probably weren't going to let her out of their sight any time soon.

"Have you already decided on which flowers you would prefer?" Kagome asked.

Rin-hime's enthusiasm about the subject was clear. She perked up, and her soft brown eyes almost seemed to glow with excitement as she rattled off all the different flowers she'd like to see in the garden.

Listening to her cheerful chatter put Kagome at ease as well and lifted her spirits.

They made their way to the pond and then stepped onto the bridge. Pausing at the highest part of the arch, Rin-hime peered into the clear water below.

"There!" she pointed at a red and white fish. "Look!"

"Marvellous," Kagome murmured, admiring the koi fish. "The waterlilies are beautiful as well."

Rin-hime nodded in agreement and started talking about the koi fish. It appeared she had given names to all five of them.

Kagome listened to her with a smile, until she spotted movement at the edge of her vision.

She turned her head and saw Rin-hime's father, standing on the steps leading to the garden. Kagome's breath caught in her throat. What was he doing there? How long had he stood there, watching?

And once again, caught in the hold of those piercing eyes, it took Kagome a moment to remember to lower her gaze and show proper respect to her better. She ducked her head, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment at having been both rude and improper, and hoped Rin-hime's father hadn't taken any offence at her poor conduct.

Kagome stared at her feet until Rin-hime's gasp made her glance up.

She followed Rin-hime's gaze – although she knew what she would see judging from Rin-hime's radiant smile.

Sure enough, the heir of Nishikawa clan was walking their way.

Kagome shifted her weight and clasped her hands in front of her to hide her fidgeting fingers. She kept her eyes low, but noticed when he entered the line of her vision, and watched when Rin-hime could no longer contain herself but ran to her father and hugged his legs much as she'd done last night.

Perhaps she had not been overjoyed at being reunited with her father. Perhaps this was easy, everyday affection.

Kagome was grateful to be in the background, while the father and daughter exchanged their greetings.

But of course, that wasn't to last.

Nishikawa-sama stepped onto the bridge and crossed over to her in quick, sure steps.

Kagome swallowed and stared at his shoes.

When he finally spoke, the deep timbre of his voice sent a shiver down her spine.

"Raise your head."

Obeying the command, Kagome looked up and met the mesmerising golden eyes.


	7. Crossroads

Sesshoumaru had been watching them for a while.

His daughter was as animated as ever, eagerly showing the garden to her new friend. The miko… The miko, as always, was a surprise. Sesshoumaru had never seen her so at ease as she appeared to be with Rin. She was smiling as she patiently listened to his daughter, a true smile, not one of those empty polite ones.

Intrigued, Sesshoumaru stepped forward. The miko's head turned to him and in an instant tension returned to her body, stiffened her spine. She met his eyes, held his stare – until she recovered from her surprise enough to remember her manners.

Sesshoumaru didn't mind the lapse in etiquette. Her eyes were one of the miko's best features.

That he had already formed such a preference should worry him, especially with his mother's words still nagging at him at the back of his mind.

Subtle though his mother was, Sesshoumaru could tell when he was fed crumbs to gently steer him into a particular direction. It was clear to him that Lady Nishikawa wanted the miko to stay and had found the most convenient excuse for it.

Sesshoumaru could even guess as to what had motivated his mother to make her skilful suggestion.

His gaze was still on the miko as he began to cross the garden. Having just seen her interact with Rin, he had to admit there was merit to the idea.

As for his mother's ultimate goal… well. The fact that he had a preferred feature of the miko told he was not wholly opposed to the scheme.

Rin greeted him with a bright smile and her customary hug. Sesshoumaru rested his hand on top of her head, his heart swelling with fondness.

He greeted his daughter and listened to her account on the tour of the gardens.

Then, as Rin fell silent, he once again focused his attention on the miko.

She was keeping her gaze carefully lowered, so Sesshoumaru told her to raise her head.

As she did, he saw her eyes again – their deep blue even more captivating up close.

"I hope your stay here has been pleasant," Sesshoumaru remarked.

She bowed her head and kept her gaze to the level of his chin. "It has, my lord. Thank you again for your generous hospitality."

Thanks to his mother's suggestions, Sesshoumaru was listening closely to her voice now, noting more than its pleasant timbre. Despite the touches of eastern dialect, there was refinement there; in her inflection, in the careful choice of words.

Curious.

"It was the least I could do as a token of my gratitude," he reminded her.

"As you say, my lord," she murmured – but her tone suggested she did not agree.

Sesshoumaru was torn between exasperation and wry amusement. How remarkably stubborn this woman was.

He glanced at his daughter. "Will you excuse us, Rin? I wish to speak with our guest."

"Yes, father," Rin agreed readily. Before she left, she reached to clasp the miko's hand. "Will you play with me later, Kagome-san? Please?"

"I would be delighted," the miko told his daughter with a smile.

Sesshoumaru turned and started to walk back towards the house. He heard the miko fall into step behind him.

A moment later, they were seated on the walkway overlooking the garden. He was studying her out of the corner of his eye.

He could see what his mother had hinted at. The miko sat in the formal pose, her back straight, her hands primly folded in her lap, her gaze carefully trained at the floor. The poise could have come naturally, but Sesshoumaru suspected it was rehearsed, the product of careful cultivation.

Just who was this miko?

"Rin seems taken with you," Sesshoumaru said to break the silence.

"I would say it is the opposite," the miko demurred. "I am the one who is taken with Rin-hime."

"Perhaps the fondness is mutual then," Sesshoumaru suggested.

"I hope it is," the miko said softly.

"I am glad to see you have survived the breakfast with my lady mother," he commented. "Lady Nishikawa can be somewhat… formidable."

"It was a great honour, albeit an unexpected one," the miko replied, her hands clenching in her lap.

Sesshoumaru suspected that twitch to be a sign of agitation. He kept his tone neutral as he continued.

"It would seem like you made an impression. She sent for me after your breakfast and complimented your manner."

"Lady Nishikawa is most gracious," the miko said.

Her mask of politeness was slipping. The pallor that had risen to her cheeks revealed just how discomfited she felt talking about her meeting with his mother.

He couldn't blame her.

His mother was certainly a force to be reckoned with – more so than his father, sometimes. And the miko was no dullard. She could see Lady Nishikawa's designs, but as she did not know her as well as Sesshoumaru did, unlike him, she couldn't see _through_ them.

No wonder she was nervous.

"My lady mother made a point to inform me that you were educated. I assume she has the right of it?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes," the miko replied. "I have been fortunate and received a manner of education."

"I can tell, now that my lady mother has told me where to look," Sesshoumaru remarked.

He paused.

They had reached the crossroads now. He could release the miko, or follow the lead his mother had laid out for him.

He still hadn't made his mind up about the miko, yet he chose to do the latter.

Whether it was due to instinct or curiosity, he did not know.

He pinned the miko down with his stare. "Shortly after making this offhand comment about your apparent education, my mother took care to remind me that Rin is in need of a teacher."

The miko flinched and raised her head, the mindful manners momentarily forgotten.

Her eyes were big with shock and dismay and Sesshoumaru found himself unable to look away.


	8. Compromise

A teacher? For Rin-hime?

Kagome's heart pounded in her ears. Her stomach lurched.

She stared helplessly into the fierce eyes of Nishikawa Sesshoumaru, feeling as if she would drown any moment.

She knew she had slipped up. She knew it had cost her.

She knew Lady Nishikawa had been building some kind of a scheme – because that was the game the women of the upper class played.

They kept the smile on their lips and were charming and the soul of courtesy and all the while they were three steps ahead, assessing and analysing everything; determining how to best make use of it.

Lady Nishikawa had decided that Kagome's education was best made useful by offering her a position as Rin-hime's teacher.

But was that all of it? Or where there more to Lady Nishikawa's designs, yet to be revealed?

Kagome just couldn't tell, which made her very nervous.

Kagome tore her gaze off of Nishikawa-sama's eyes. She looked down at her hands, balled into fists in her lap, the knuckles white and jutting out. Her fingernails dug into the skin of her palm, hard enough to bruise.

She wished she could dash away. Rush out of the garden and keep running until she was out of the door, out of the gates, out of Yonago.

Maybe even out of the entire Izumo province, just to be safe.

But she couldn't move an inch until Nishikawa-sama felt ready to dismiss her. Such discourtesy was beyond Kagome, no matter her personal feelings of panic and of walls closing in.

And then there was the memory of Rin-hime's small warm hand holding onto hers, of the promise she'd made to play with her later.

Her heart sank.

Kagome knew she shouldn't stay,

The problem was, she was no longer sure if she could leave, either.

"Would you be willing to consider the position?" Nishikawa-sama spoke, his deep, calm voice shattering the silence.

Kagome bit her lip.

"I am honoured you would consider me for the position," she said, slanting a quick glance at Nishikawa-sama. "I am not entirely certain my acceptance would be to Rin-hime's benefit."

"And why is that?" he asked.

"I have no experience in teaching, my lord. I am learned myself, that is true. But simply possessing an education does not make one a teacher."

He was silent for a moment, then inclined his head. "That is a valid argument. However, I believe you have something even more valuable than teaching experience."

Kagome blinked. "And what is that, my lord?" she asked, not quite able to mask the disbelief and curiosity that made her voice tremble.

"A rapport with Rin."

He looked at her. Even when keeping her gaze fixed on her hands, she could feel the weight of his piercing stare settle on her shoulders.

"As I stated before, she is fond of you. You have yourself admitted that you are fond of her. I believe that is a good foundation to build on," Nishikawa-san said.

Kagome's breath caught, and for a moment, she just stared down at her lap.

"That may be," she admitted at last, feeling as if she had just sealed her fate.

She shifted and darted a covert glance at Nishikawa-sama from under her lashes.

The decision wasn't hers though, not fully. Even if she wanted to stay, she couldn't discard her duty; couldn't ignore her mandate.

Not, at least, without contacting the shrine back in Musashi.

But to do that, she would need to borrow a messenger from the Nishikawa. And in order to be allowed such a favour, she would have to explain to Nishikawa-sama why she had a need for it.

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. Prayed the kami for guidance.

The silence boomed loudly in her years. Her heart beat in her chest like a big drum.

Her throat was tight and dry when she finally looked up, saw Nishikawa-sama studying her.

"If I agree with what you wish Rin-hime to be taught, and consider myself able to teach her in those areas, and if we can come to terms with the other aspects of the position, I suppose I would be willing to consider it."

She saw Nishikawa-sama's eyebrow arch in surprise.

"However," she continued, "I do not know if I can accept this generous offer. It is not something I am free to decide on my own."

"Explain," came Nishikawa-sama's curt reply.

"I was sent out to the world from the shrine in Musashi I used to serve at. I was given a mandate to wander for two years, helping those in need. It is a tradition every miko in my shrine has carried out. A coming of age ritual of sorts." She unclenched her hands, spread her fingers. "I was sent out fifteen months ago. I still have nine months left until I may return."

He was staring at her again. The silence between them was sharp and tense.

"I see," he remarked at last. And though his voice was flat and empty of emotion, Kagome could all but sense his displeasure.

It shouldn't have upset her, but her stomach felt heavy and unsteady.

"If you are serious in offering this position to me, I could write to my shrine. Send a letter to ask if teaching Rin-hime would fulfil the mandate's requirement of helping those in need; if I could carry out the remainder of my sacred duty in the service of the Nishikawa clan." She paused and met his eyes. "That is, if you could spare a messenger to carry out the letter, my lord."

His golden eyes seemed molten as he held her gaze.

"Write your letter, miko," he spoke, the tone making the words a command, "and a messenger shall be spared for you."

Kagome dipped into a bow. "Thank you, my lord."

He gazed at her for a few moments longer. Then, he nodded, rose from his seat and strode away.


	9. Uncharted

The miko had written her letter and handed it to Sesshoumaru in person.

Curious as Sesshoumaru was as to the letter's contents, he respected her trust and went in search of a messenger himself instead of leaving the task to a servant.

When Sesshoumaru handed the folded letter to his chosen messenger, he warned him that it was highly confidential. He also bid him to make haste.

The messenger acknowledged his instructions with a deep bow.

Sesshoumaru scowled to himself as he watched the messenger leave.

The road to Musashi was long. Even if the messenger hurried, it would likely take him two weeks at the least before returning with the shrine's answer.

Then again, Sesshoumaru assumed, that was all to the miko's plan.

After their talk, Sesshoumaru felt he had a little more of her measure.

He knew she was genuinely fond of Rin. He had seen them together and they both seemed taken with one another.

But despite the miko's growing friendship with his daughter, she had never seemed eager to stay with the Nishikawa.

Until now.

Sesshoumaru had sensed her starting to come around when they'd talked earlier. Why else would she have confided in him about her shrine's mandate?

Of course, the mandate had served another purpose, too: it was a clever way out of a very tricky situation.

By leaving the decision about accepting the position as Rin's teacher to her shrine, the miko had neatly taken the matter out of her and Sesshoumaru's hands. Thus, even if the shrine would decline, both the Nishikawa and the miko would save face.

Moreover, waiting for the shrine's reply would give the miko time to consider the offer and adjust to the clan.

Frankly, Sesshoumaru was impressed by the manoeuvre.

Vexing as the miko was, when she had not agreed to become Rin's teacher right away, Sesshoumaru had been displeased.

Thus, he'd had to concede that the thought of the miko her leaving was… disconcerting.

But just because Sesshoumaru wished her to stay did not mean he would meekly follow along with his mother's schemes. He was not so easy to manipulate.

And the miko had just proved that she wasn't, either.

That at least gave Sesshoumaru some cause for hope.

Sesshoumaru shook himself out of his thoughts and headed back towards the Nishikawa palace.

He'd barely made it through the door when a servant intercepted him.

"Young lord, Lord Nishikawa wishes to see you."

"Very well," Sesshoumaru said and strode towards his father's rooms.

He should've expected the summons. Had his mind not been so busy pondering the puzzle of the troublesome miko, he undoubtedly would have.

Sesshoumaru found his lord father in his room, a bottle of _sake_ by his elbow.

"Come, Sesshoumaru," his father greeted him. "Join me for a drink."

Sesshoumaru crossed the room and took a seat across from his father.

He accepted the _sake_ dish with a curt nod and waited while his father poured him a drink.

They talked about clan matters, politics, and everyday things until at last his father finally brought up the topic Sesshoumaru had been expecting.

"Your mother tells me she has plans for this stray miko you picked up on your recent trip," Lord Nishikawa commented.

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru murmured dryly and sipped his _sake_.

"I understand Otsuki was hoping she would consent to teach Rin."

"Yes, I surmised as much from her hints and made the miko the offer earlier today," Sesshoumaru said, keeping his voice and face neutral.

"How did she reply?" his father asked.

"She neither accepted nor declined the position. She argued that it was not her decision to make and bid to contact her shrine in Musashi to seek for their permission to stay on."

Lord Nishikawa raised his eyebrows. "So she does have a shrine she belongs to? That is something at the least. She is far from Musashi, however."

"That she is, and my lady mother's plans for her go beyond a teaching position," Sesshoumaru said, staring down at his _sake_.

"Do they indeed? She did not mention any further designs," Lord Nishikawa remarked.

"She did not need to," Sesshoumaru huffed. "It is plain to see that she believes close proximity with a fair young woman will make me turn to her."

"That does not seem like an unfair assumption to me," his father said, amusement flashing in his eyes. "By your own admission, you find her attractive."

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth. His father was too astute by half.

"That need not mean I would act on any attraction I may be feeling. She is a _shrine maiden_."

His father shrugged dismissively. "She was a wandering miko. It is no secret how many of them choose to make their coin."

The muscle in Sesshoumaru's jaw jumped. His hand clenched around the _sake_ dish.

"She belongs to a shrine and only took to the roads because she was told to do so," Sesshoumaru retorted, barely able to contain his icy anger. "I have no cause to believe she was selling her body."

"Otsuki is only worried about the clan's future." Lord Nishikawa levelled Sesshoumaru a steady look. "You could put her at ease if you took a wife."

Sesshoumaru slammed down his sake dish and stood up. He jerked his head in a terse bow.

"Good night, father," he bid Lord Nishikawa, before exiting the room.

It was extremely rude of him to march out like that, without his father's leave. And his lord father had, unfortunately, made a valid point.

But Sesshoumaru was beyond caring because no matter how valid, it was also a _sore_ point.

The discussion with his father had also forced him to realise that though the miko had seemed to confide in him earlier, she must have offered only part of the truth.

This mandate of hers left Sesshoumaru with more questions than it answered.

He wasn't very familiar with the duties of shrine maidens, but this was the first time he'd ever heard of such a thing. Perhaps it was something only her shrine practised.

Even so… While dedicating oneself to their duty was admirable, sending a lone unprotected woman to wander the land for two years was decidedly not.

The miko had walked hundreds of _ri_ , alone, in these troubled times.

The longer Sesshoumaru dwelled on it the more it felt like madness.

The mystery of the miko only seemed deeper and the territory ahead, while they waited for her shrine's reply, remained uncharted.


	10. Reprieve

Kagome wrote her letter, careful not to reveal too much in case the messenger or the young lord of Nishikawa would decide to read her message. She folded it precisely and wrote the name of her shrine on the top fold.

When the ink had dried, she left her room.

This was an errand she needed to run personally – the fewer people that would handle her letter, the safer she felt. So even if she had to stop to ask a servant for directions, she wanted to place the letter directly into young lord Nishikawa's hand.

Kagome found him in his rooms, which she had entered after a brief hesitation. She could feel the piercing weight of his golden eyes even though she kept her head politely lowered, her gaze on the _tatami_ mat.

As always, there was something about young lord Nishikawa's presence that made Kagome stand a little straighter, that sent her nerves skittering beneath her skin.

"Have you finished your letter, miko?" he asked, his deep voice masking all emotion.

"Yes, my lord. Here it is." Kagome held the letter out with both hands, felt the gentle tug as it was pulled away.

"I will have a messenger deliver it to your shrine as swiftly as possible," young lord Nishikawa promised.

"Thank you, my lord."

Returning to her rooms, even though her heart was still racing from the brief encounter with Rin-hime's father, Kagome could breathe a little easier.

With the letter on its way and the decision about the teaching position off her hands, the pressure to comply with the Nishikawa's wishes no longer weighed on her shoulders.

Of course, she was still aware of their expectations, but this way she was no longer trapped in a corner by them.

Even with the possible way out, however, Kagome knew what she would personally decide. She'd known even as she'd been writing her letter.

If her shrine would decree that becoming Rin-hime's teacher would not be sufficient to fulfil her mandate, Kagome would, of course, comply with their wishes and return to the road.

While Kagome wasn't averse to sleeping in the rough and helping people along the way was incredibly rewarding, she'd welcome a reprieve from the gruelling life as a wandering miko.

The wars tearing their country were a constant shadow dogging her steps. She couldn't trust her miko uniform to protect her from all danger; she'd had to use her bow before to fire off a warning shot to a group of soldiers.

Once, a village she had stayed the night had been burned to the ground only a few days later.

And while staying with the Nishikawa clan would have its own dangers – such as the shrewd Lady Nishikawa unearthing secrets Kagome needed to keep – at least with them, her life would not be in peril.

Besides, though she lacked prior experience in teaching, the position did appeal to her. It would be a great honour to be able to impart any wisdom she could, to help to shape a young mind.

But the main reason why Kagome didn't want to leave was Rin-hime herself.

She'd begun to get to know her better and the more time she spent with the girl, the more charmed she became. Rin-hime was such a sweet and bright girl that it was quite impossible not to be fond of her.

If Kagome couldn't stay, the Nishikawa would surely find Rin another teacher. But somehow, leaving would feel like turning her back on the girl, and that was not something Kagome wished to do.

Wondering what the response from her shrine was going to be, Kagome fell asleep.

* * *

The following morning, Kagome had her breakfast alone in her room. She was relieved Lady Nishikawa hadn't honoured her with another invitation and ate her delicious meal with gusto.

She was just finishing the last of her tea when Rin-hime came to her room, her attendant Kaede right behind her as usual.

After cheerful greetings and a brief polite exchange about the weather, Rin-hime leaned forward and broached the subject that had brought her to see Kagome.

Her request came out with endearing hesitance, and young though she was, Rin was careful to phrase her wish to see Kagome practise archery politely.

Kagome didn't want to put on a show or make a number of herself, but it would be very good to practise a little. Since she had crossed paths with Rin-hime, she hadn't really had the chance.

So to Rin-hime's delight, Kagome agreed.

She picked up her bow and arrows and followed Rin-hime and Kaede out of the Nishikawa palace.

The practice yard was a bit of a walk away, near the walls of the inner keep. Kagome hadn't had the opportunity to study the entire fortifications of clan Nishikawa before; they'd arrived in the evening after dark and since her arrival, she'd largely spent her time in her room at the Nishikawa palace or the palace gardens.

But now she could see the large stones and thick walls and was both impressed and reassured at the sight of them.

The practice yard was thankfully empty when they arrived. Rin-hime and Kaede were all the audience Kagome needed, and soon enough, once she began to lose herself in the familiar rhythm, she forgot their presence altogether.

It was like a dance and she knew every step; had been training and committing them to memory for years.

Even breaths. Notch an arrow. Pull the string. Take aim. Release. Repeat.

One after another, her arrows hit the target. In the back of Kagome's mind, she ran a constant tally of how many she still had left.

 _Four more_ , she thought as her fingers deftly picked an arrow from the quiver on her hip and notched it. She drew the bowstring taut and was just about to release the arrow when her concentration was shattered.

The voice was gruff. The tone incredulous, maybe even a little accusing.

"Kikyou?"

Kagome turned.

At the edge of the practice yard stood a young man, gaping at her, one hand resting at the hilt of his sword.


	11. Inquiry

For a moment Inuyasha stood rooted to his spot, trapped in the gossamer web of memory.

Of meeting in secret in the cover of the night; of stolen kisses and whispered promises he had fully intended to keep.

But alas fate had come between them – the duty she'd chosen over him and their tender affections. She'd left behind only a letter, pinned to the bark of their tree.

Just as quickly the memories faded and he saw he had been mistaken. Though the uniform of a miko was the same and there were some similarities in her features, the woman before him was not Kikyou.

The eyes were the most obvious difference: bearing an unusual colour of deep blue, they regarded him with polite confusion, an expression he'd never seen from Kikyou.

Inuyasha's hand twitched and he released his sword hilt.

"Sorry," he said gruffly. "I mistook you for someone else."

The miko bowed her head but offered no other reply.

Inuyasha couldn't help staring at her. She both intrigued and discomfited him. Intrigued, for what in the blazes was a miko doing at the Nishikawa castle in the first place?

Discomfited, because even just the sight of her brought forth memories best forgotten, of another time, of another miko.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. He nodded a quick greeting to little Rin, then determinedly turned his back at the miko and strode away from the practice yard. He'd do his sparring at a later time, a better time, when there would be no blue-eyed mikos in the audience to remind him of nights long past.

He ignored the claws of pain that clutched at his heart and set a brisker pace.

And despite his determination of putting this unwelcome tangle of feelings behind, curiosity lingered - questions popping into his head one after another.

Inuyasha's steps slowed. He stopped, hesitated… Then, he changed his direction.

It wouldn't hurt to find out what the miko was doing here. He'd learned long ago that it was best to stay aware of the comings and goings of the Nishikawa castle.

There were fewer nasty surprises that way.

Therefore, instead of going back to his quarters, Inuyasha headed for the eastern wing.

He found her in her rooms, humming to herself while arranging a bouquet of flowers. She paused in her task the moment he stepped in and looked up with a delighted smile.

"Inuyasha! Come, sit!"

Inuyasha crossed the room and sat next to her, careful not to crush any flowers.

When he'd settled beside her, her hand rose to cup his cheek.

Inuyasha briefly closed his eyes, savouring the tender touch.

Then, he opened his eyes and looked at her, allowing a smile to rise to his lips.

"Hello, mother," he greeted her, his voice softened by affection. "How are you?"

"I am fine, dear son," Izayoi replied, "how sweet of you to ask. More importantly, how are you faring?"

"I'm well, though I just had a strange encounter," Inuyasha said, frowning.

"Truly?" Izayoi clasped his hand. "Tell me what is making you frown so."

"I went to the practice yard to spar but there was a stranger there; a miko training at the archery range. Little Rin was with her."

"Oh, yes! The miko, everyone is talking about her, so I admit I am curious about her as well. I have yet to meet her, what was she like?

"I don't know, I did not really talk with her. She was good with her bow and seemed polite. She had blue eyes."

"How extraordinary! I think I should like to meet her."

Inuyasha's lips twitched in a fond smile.

"Why is the miko here, do you know, mother?"

"I heard she helped Rin-hime when the poor girl had got lost. That is why the younger lord Nishikawa made the miko an offer of hospitality, as a sign of his gratitude."

Inuyasha's eyebrows shot up. "Sesshoumaru did?"

Izayoi nodded. "Yes. And Lady Nishikawa met with her yesterday morning. Likely, her ladyship already has several schemes afoot."

Inuyasha snorted. Her highness would have a number of schemes at any given day, in any given situation. Inuyasha was certain she had more plots in store than his father did.

Izayoi clasped her hands in her lap. "The latest bit of news I have heard regarding the miko is that the young lord has asked her to be Rin-hime's teacher. Do you think the young lord might be fond of her?"

"Keh! If Sesshoumaru wants her to teach little Rin, it's likely he respects her. But fondness? That icy bastard is only fond of little Rin."

"Oh, Inuyasha, I wish you would not speak so disparagingly of your brother," Izayoi admonished.

"Sorry, mother," Inuyasha muttered half-heartedly.

Izayoi bestowed him a gentle smile. "Well, whatever the young lord's feelings towards the miko may be, it would seem like the Nishikawa want her to stay."

Inuyasha scowled.

He wasn't sure he wanted to see the miko around, especially if she insisted on wearing the all too familiarly haunting white kimono and red hakama.

She reminded him too much of Kikyou and he did not wish to spare a thought to the priestess he'd once known. He had no wish to revisit the days when he had been a fool in love, nor to plunge back into the pain that still lingered, threatening to engulf him.

Thus, he decided to put aside the matter of this new miko as well.

Inuyasha squared his shoulders, mustered a smile for his mother, and abruptly changed the topic of their conversation to more pleasant subjects.


End file.
